The annual Hunger Games sixty
by hungergamesfan51
Summary: The male tribute of district seven during the Hunger Games sixty. I suck at summaries, but it's more interesting than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm starting during the actual games and will have flashbacks to show you Cress's life before the Hunger Games.**

The horn goes off and I dash to the cornucopia. All five foot two of me. I'm not crazy; in fact I'm an incredibly skilled fighter. I dash straight at the eight nice long knives, I'm the first one there. I've got a chance at surviving the cornucopia. These knives are the weapons that will probably keep me alive in the Games. I grab them and begin to run out only to find myself surrounded by the careers.

_Flashback_

_I look up at the score and see a twelve flashing on the screen! I scream and I think actually broke someone's eardrums. No one had ever gotten a twelve before. After celebrating, I head up to my room still on a high from my amazing score. When I reach my room I see the five career tributes waiting at my door. Three boys and two girls. They come up to me, "You'll die, that twelve doesn't mean anything if little you don't even make it out of the cornucopia. You can't win, so don't bother even trying." With that they stomp out. They're furious, I'm terrified._

I quickly size up the situation. Only one has a weapon, a long sword. He rushes me immediately I drop low and then spring up, using the powerful muscles in my legs to kick him in the face. He drops like a brick out cold. I throw my knife and kill one of the girl career tributes with a perfect throw in the throat. I have no time to lament as before I can even take out my next knife the two remaining boys jump me and pin me to the ground. Damn, I'm in trouble. The girl calmly jogs over to a boy running away with a sword, flips him over and kills him with his own sword. Then she takes the sword and comes back to me. She's clearly the strongest of them all. She's the leader of the pack, she's the head wolf. She goes by Cerreo. I struggle, but the boys holding me down are both well over six feet and probably around 250 pounds of pure muscle. Cerreo is now only twenty yards away, in about ten seconds she'll be here and I'll be dead. Then, I feel the boy off to my left slump down, a spear sticking out of his back. The cannon goes off for him. The other boy starts to get up only to slump back down as a second spear impales him in the neck. He drops down to the ground and the second cannon goes off. I jump up and see my savior, a boy of about six feet, roughly one hundred yards away, a heck of a throw to kill both of them.

_Flashback_

_I walk into the room to see one other boy there. He's tall and clearly skilled but not a career. He introduces himself, "Hi I'm Bawqe, want to help fight the career's with me?"_

"_You mean an alliance?"_

"_Not really, more like we look out for each other."_

"_Fine, but no more than that."_

"_Agreed… what did you say your name was again?"_

"_I didn't" With that I walk away._

I look around and see the boy I kicked in the face going after my savior. Bawqe runs, but is quickly outdistanced by the other boy. I get so caught up in watching the fight I make the stupidest mistake of any of the Hunger Games. I don't pay attention to my own well being. By the time I see her, it's far too late to dodge, but I move enough so the sword only slashes my arm. I'm furious at myself, if I was paying attention I could've prevented all of this from happening. I start to run away only to have Cerreo kick me in the spine. I drop to the ground unable to move. I'm in plenty of pain but also completely stunned. I'm an incredible knife thrower, I can hit a target from almost 200 yards away, and I'm an amazing fighter, but I was brought down by a single girl. I'm amazed that a girl could take me down, even one with an aim to kill me. That's when I realize that the careers were right, scores don't mean anything. When you're in the arena, if you lose, your score won't save you. She looks over me and grabs her sword, I look over to Bawqe, but he's wrestling the other boy. I realize that we're the last two people near the cornucopia. Soon to be only one. I try to think of something to save me but come up with nothing. I struggle as hard as I can but I'm firmly pinned by her strong arms and legs. I flail my arms around but to no avail. That's when I feel something to my right. I pick it up, bingo it's one of my knives. I attempt to stab her, but she sees it coming and moves so it only hits her shoulder. It's enough though; I push myself up, run to my knives, pick them up, and then head to the dense forest.

I see that Bawqe has escaped from the other boy, but without killing him. I run for about half an hour before I find a small cave to stay for the night. In front of the cave is a flask. I pick it up, happy to have something to hold my water in. I go in with knives drawn, in case there's already a tribute there. That would explain the water flask. There's no one there, and there's not enough room to hide. Right as I step in, I hear the national anthem. When the anthem ends I peek up in the sky and am amazed. Fourteen dead in all, only ten left. That in itself is amazing, but even more amazing is that three of the fourteen dead are careers, leaving only two careers left. I might just have a shot at this after all. I quickly assess my wounded arm and decide that the cut didn't hit any tendons or an important vein, also it's not very deep, so it should be ok.

I go to sleep and dream about the cornucopia. I relive the entire battle, the entire nightmare all over again. Only this time, Bawqe doesn't save me. I'm just about to get killed by the sword when I wake up. I realize I need to find food and water. I look for hours, but can't find anything. That's when I see a waterfall. I go in and drink. It's so good. I force myself to slow down and put some in my flask until it's full. Now I'm not thirsty anymore, but I'm still very hungry. I see a nice fat rabbit about eighty yards away, with one quick throw, the rabbit falls to the ground dead. I eat it quickly and then start to head back to the cave when I hear a voice. I walk very slowly and see two tributes talking. I recognize them as the district nine tributes. They're good friends. In order for me to live, they have to die. Best to have them die painlessly by my hands then in a painful death by Cerreo's hands. I throw my knife and kill the boy. Soon after my second knife follows, but is blocked by the girls sword. She takes something out of her pocket; I can't tell what it is until I see the glimmer of the knife. She throws it, and for all my skill at throwing knives; I've never been much good at dodging them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Batman's Sidekick- Thanks for the review. You were my first reviewer of this story.**

**Liana111- Once again thanks for reviewing!**

**Justenoughluck- Thanks, I was working on the ending and found a good line.**

**Santastic- Thanks for the review, but no he did not die.**

**I promise my next chapter will be updated much more quickly, I was finishing up Strength.**

The knife's traveling fast, but I manage to block it with my knife. Her sword comes out and I throw two knives back to back at her. The first one knocks the sword out of her hand, and the second one hits her dead in the chest. She stands straight up for a second, and then, falls to the ground, dead. The cannon goes off. I don't feel any remorse; I can't, not if I want to win. No sooner am I done taking their supplies (two knives and a sword), when four tributes come out of the woods. Two have swords, one a spear, and the other a bow and arrow. There are two girls and two boys. One of the girls is holding a spear, the other a sword. The boys are holding a sword and a bow and arrow. From the looks of it, all of them have at least some skill in their weapon. The boy with the bow and arrow speaks, "We don't want to kill you, but we will if we have to. We need you to kill that girl Cerrero."

"Why can't you?" I retort.

"We can't get close to Cerrero, we tried once and almost died." I need to spring into action now, Cerreo and her partner will kill me. I spin and throw two knives, one with each hand, it takes incredible skill, but it's worth it. One knife hits and one misses. The boy with the sword dies with a knife in his forehead. Then, before I can throw my next knife the girl with the sword and the girl with the spear pin me down. I struggle to move but can't. I see the boy with the bow and arrow getting ready to take aim. There's no way he can miss. He fires the arrow, and with one burst of strength I flip the girl with the sword in the way of the arrow. She takes the arrow in the stomach and the cannon goes off. The boy with the bow and arrow screams. He's distraught at killing the girl. He runs off into the woods, barely in time to avoid my knife throw at him.

I turn, and am about to throw my knife at the girl with the spear, when I see she's crying. I don't throw the knife; instead I go over to her. She's very beautiful I realize, with a tall body and long blonde hair.

"I hate the Hunger Games." She says.

"I know, do you want to team up? We might be able to win together?"

"Sure." She smiles a sad smile.

"What's your name?" I ask

"Tesk" She says.

I smile, and help her up. I reach down, and she stabs the spear at me. The cannon goes off and a body falls to the ground.. I walk away leaving her on the ground. She didn't get far, she was fast, but my knife was faster. She could've teamed up with me, but years of watching the Hunger Games have hardened my heart and made me not trust her. My heart was hardened enough so I could kill her without remorse.

I decide that now's a good time to assess the competition. The biggest threat to me is probably Cerreo, she was great with swords. Then Bawqe who had the potential to be even more powerful than Cerreo, because of his skill with spears. Next was the career boy, followed by the boy with the bow and arrow. That left three people who I hadn't met. I'm about twenty feet away from my cave when I'm suddenly hanging upside down. Damn, someone trapped me. It's an excellent trap though, I was paying attention and still missed it. I'm trying to cut my way loose but its quality rope and really hard to cut through. Just then I hear a girl laughing.

"I can't believe you fell for it! What an idiot." She steps out into the clearing, a girl of about eighteen. I throw my knife at her, but it misses her by about five feet. It's kind of hard to throw while upside down and hit your target. She goes over to me, and I'm hoping she'll kill me quickly.

"Listen, how would you like to team up?" I say a desperate grab into the dark.

"I don't think so," She says smiling, "I'm going to kill you very painfully."

So much for my hope. "Wait," I say, "If you kill me you'll die."

"Um… somehow I doubt that." She says laughing. And with that she thrusts the sword at me. Once again, years of fighting with other kids saved my life. I flip myself so that her sword cuts the rope. It's not enough though, I'm still entangled in the net. "Nice move, but can you keep it up." She thrusts the sword at me again and I block it with my knife. She's close enough, I realize, to kill her. I spin my leg in a powerful spinning back kick, and it catches her in the temple. She slumps to the ground unconscious. An hour later I finally cut my way through the rope and fall to the ground hard, but free. The girl's still unconscious. I don't really want to kill her, but I have to. I sigh, and then think of an alternate possibility. I look around and see what I'm looking for. A highly poisonous berry. I apply some juice on my knife and put a tiny cut on her arm. It will take about three days for the poison to kill her. Until then, she won't feel any pain until she's dead. I then look around, and after about half an hour of searching find the antidote for the berry. When I come back she's just coming to.

"Hey, look at the cut on your arm." I say. She looks at her arm, and immediately recognizes the poison. She sighs.

"Looks like I underestimated you, what do you want?"

"I've got the antidote, I want you to trap Cerreo, if you do that I'll give you the antidote."

"And if I don't?"

"Then the poison will not only kill you, but I will."

"I don't have much of a choice do I?"

"Not really."

She sighs again, "Fine, I'll do it."

**What did you guys think? Please review and tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Liana111- Thanks for the review, as always I love it.**

**AJLL- I tried to give Cress more of a personality this chapter, tell me you like it!**

With that she runs off towards the main source of water, a giant lake. I go back to my cave and am waiting for the national anthem. Then, I feel a searing pain right above my heart. I scream and drop to the floor. The boy with the bow and arrows is stealthier than I thought. I see him hanging upside down from a tree. An amazing shot, but he missed; I'll live for one more day. That's when I feel something that brings a new wave of physical and mental pain. There's a poison commonly used for arrows that he put on his arrows. I can't move, the poison is going to kill me in a few hours. The boy with the arrow goes up to me. Great, I think, he's going to kill me now. He doesn't kill me.

Instead he smiles, and takes a knife from my belt. How fitting, to be killed by my own knife. Then, I hear a clunk outside of my cave. I know that was coming, the poison's antidote is very cheap, so of course it's going to come. It won't do me any good though if I'm dead. I steel myself and with one amazing burst of strength, lunge up… about half an inch. I fall back to the ground panting. The boy laughs. It was the last thing he ever did. He slumps to the ground, a spear sticking out of his back. The cannon goes off. I see Bawqe again. I smile at him, but he doesn't look too happy.

"That's the last time I'm getting you out of trouble." He says, "Next time I'll kill your attacker _and _you. Got it?" I attempt to speak but can't. He hands me the antidote before running away. I apply the antidote and pass out. When I awake I'm feeling much better, not good, just better. I'm feeling well enough to sit up as the anthem is finishing. There's the boy with the bow and arrows, my kills, and surprisingly the career boy. Wow, only six people left, including me. Two people I hadn't met, Cerreo, Bawqe, and the girl I poisoned. I go to sleep thinking of my troubled childhood.

_Flashback, Age Seven_

_I'm running home when I hear, "Get him!" I'm jumped by three kids my age. They beat me and I cry and plead for mercy, but they show none. They finally let me go, broken and battered, mercilessly beating a little seven year old._

_Flashback, Age Nine_

_I'm walking to school when I'm attacked by the same three kids who beat me up two years ago. This time I'm prepared as I've been training myself to be a fighter. I flip the first kid to the ground, but the other two take me down. I fight but can't win. Eventually I free myself, but with a broken nose._

_Flashback, Age Twelve_

_I'm sprinting out to recess when I see the same gang of kids, only this time there is five of them. This time though, I'm an amazing fighter. I still don't want to badly hurt those kids though. I flash a spinning back kick at the first guy and send him sprawling. I hit pressure points on the second and third guys and they go down. The fourth guy is bigger but he goes down with a grazing punch to the temple, my hand barely touches him but it knocks him out. Finally the leader and best fighter of the gang comes up to me. I don't show as much mercy with him as the other four. I front kick him in the face and he drops like a brick. I go over and play tag with my friends._

_Flashback, Age Fourteen_

_I'm racing my best friend to the open field where we play when he's jumped. He's taken down my three kids of the gang while the other five face me. The three start beating him mercilessly. I think back to me at age seven, and within twenty seconds the fight is over. All eight of them are unconscious. That's the last time they messed with me._

That was two years ago, the kids and I gone through therapy and my life was completely back on track, at least until I suddenly got picked for the reaping. Just then I hear a cry and am jumped by one of the people I hadn't met, a boy with a sword. He catches me by surprise; I've only got two knives. I put one in each hand, remembering how to knife fight. I lunge at the boy, but he's a better sword fighter than I thought. He slashes my stomach and I crumple to the ground. One of my knives is on the floor. I can't believe that after all these close calls, I lost this quickly. I see the boy coming up to finish me off. I take my final knife and throw it, it hits him in the chest and he stops dead in his tracks and falls to the ground. He's not dead, but he's close. I realize that any could tribute could easily come and finish us off. I need to do something. I manage to crawl over to where my knife is and crawl back to the boy. I see the boys eyes go from numbed with pain to fearful. He pleads, "Wait, we can get out of this together. I can help you! Together we can get out of," He never finished his sentence. The cannon goes off for the dead boy.

I attempt to crawl to the cave to the back of the cave, but about halfway there, I pass out from the pain. Passing out isn't like going to sleep. Going to sleep is drifting off to sleep, passing out is completely different and much worse. I awake to the anthem playing and just manage to see the faces of the dead. No surprises, just the people I killed. Just then, I hear Templesmith speak, "Greetings to the final five contestants of the Hunger Games Sixty, you are all invited to a feast tomorrow at dusk. It will take place ten miles to the south of the in case you're already declining, this feast contains the one thing that each of you need. There will be ten packs on a table, five of them have the things each of you need desperately. They are not numbered so you may get someone else's pack. Out of the remaining five, two are filled with sticks or rocks, two have food and water in them, and one has explosives in it. If you open that pack it will explode, destroying everything in a twenty foot radius. Also, as an extra twist, no sponsor gifts are aloud so for those of you who are hurt, this is your only chance of surviving. Remember, good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor." The announcement stops and I realize that the feast is taking place just half a mile from my cave, at least it's easy for me to attend. On the darker side though, I'm facing a grim truth, I must face off with Cerreo and Bawqe to get a pack that might kill me.

**Thanks for reading, but please review if you've read. I need some motive people! Anyway, when I get four reviews I'll update… so if you want me to update you have to review! Ha!**


	4. Chapter 4

**PhascinationPhase- Thanks, I worked hard on that last chapter.**

**AJLL- Thanks, I do want him to be very tough to beat, so I guess he is a little like a career, but he didn't volunteer.**

**Santastic- I loved your review, it was very fun to read. I'll give you guys a hint; I don't think many people saw this twist coming.**

**Mystery Hunter- The killings might slow down a little bit, they might not, but I've got a plan, don't worry.**

**Okay people, chapter four, The Feast.**

Besides the mind numbing pain, the day passes uneventfully. I finally put on my night vision goggles and slip out to the feast. After limping about a half a mile to the feast I get there. All of a sudden the lights flip on, and I see Bawqe in one corner, Cerreo in another, and the girl I poisoned in the final corner. The other tribute is nowhere to be found. The girl I poisoned dashes out to the center but doesn't get far. Bawqe's spear catches her in the arm. Bawqe then charges out to finish her. Cerreo dashes out too. I figure now is my chance, and with Bawqe and Cerreo occupied, I limp out to the center. I don't know which pack is mine, so I grab a random pack. Just as I'm leaving I see Bawqe with one quick move, hit Cerreo and run, he grabs my pack from me, and opens it up. I'm hoping for a boom, but no. Instead Bawqe whoops and takes out three spears, they'd been folded up so they would fit, but now they're full, powerful, spears. What are the odds he'd get the pack intended for him?

With that, Bawqe runs away, leaving Cerreo, the girl I poisoned, and me to fight it out. Just as Cerreo charges me, I see the final contestant run into the scene. She's a girl, and very attractive. She's got black hair, and she's about five foot four. She grabs a pack, and without checking what's in it, she runs away. The girl I poisoned intercepts her, leaving me to fight Cerreo. I reach for one of my knives, and throw it at Cerreo. The knife misses her by about a foot, I'm really off. She punches me hard in the face. I fall to the ground, seeing stars, and Cerreo run up to the table. She grabs a pack, opens it, curses, and throws it to the ground. She opens another one and finds what she's looking for, a long metal weapon. What's that for? I wonder, she's already got a sword. I'm about to find out. She lightly taps me with the weapon, and I feel a powerful jolt of electricity go through me. I scream in pain, the pain is the only thing I can comprehend, I don't, no, I can't, see anything except the red splotches in my eyes that is the pain. After about two minutes I start to get up, the pain almost gone. Cerreo smiles at me, and then reaches for a knob on the rod, she turns it up to ten. Before it was at one.

"What's the knob for?" I ask, although I kind of already know the answer.

"I'll show you." She says, she runs over to the girl I poisoned and taps her with the rod, and the girl is gone. The cannon goes off, but I don't understand. There's nothing there, I look closer and see ashes, the knob increases electricity. The top knob incinerates anything it touches. I think for a second, wait, wouldn't that kill Cerreo. However, looking closer, I see that Cerreo is gripping a part of the rod that is rubber. That's how it doesn't kill her. She then reaches for the other girl, but the other girl is already running. The girl grabs a pack, and runs away. There's six packs left on the table, I crawl over to the table and see a pack. This is what I need, one of the packs contain the medicine that will instantly heal me. I reach, open one pack, and see the antidote for the poison that I put on my knife to cut that girl. That must've been for the girl I poisoned. I open the next one, and see just food and water. I drop that one to the ground, and turn around Cerreo's approaching slowly, I quickly open two packs, and find sticks and stones in both. There's two packs left, one of them contains the bomb, and one contains medicine for me. It strikes me that the girl could've taken either, which would mean that one of these packs contain food and water, and the other one contains either my medicine or a bomb.

Cerreo's now twenty feet away, ten feet away. With all my energy I manage to speak to her, "Cerreo, one of these packs contain the explosives, if you advance, I'll open both of them, and we'll both die."

She glares at me, "You're bluffing."

"Try me, see if you ever leave this spot."

"I think I will."

She runs at me, I only have time to open one pack. I'm hoping for my medicine, I open up the pack, and see a needle, I push down on the needle into my stomach. Then, I roll out of the way to avoid Cerreo's first strike. I feel the strength coursing through my veins, this is high grade stuff, I'm feeling good already. I jump up, and take one my knives out. Cerreo thrusts her rod at me, and I jump out of the way, if I block her rod then I'll be fried. I jump out of the way of Cerreo's next thrust and throw my knife at her. I see it in slow motion, the knife is flying at Cerreo's chest, she moves her rod, trying to block the knife. Somehow, she's successful, and the knife evaporates, but my next knife catches her hand holding the rod. She drops the rod, and I lunge for it at the same time she does. We both hit the rubber part of the rod and it rolls away.

Cerreo beats me to it, and I know my last chance, I dive at the pack and catch it in the middle of my somersault. I come up with pack.

"This pack contains the explosives, you hit me, the electricity touches the pack, and the pack blows up, killing both of us." She knows I'm right, but she's looking for a way I could be wrong.

Just then, we hear an explosion, a few miles away, but loud enough to hear clearly. Cerreo smiles, a smile twisted with cruelty, and says, "Looks like that pack just contains food and water."

I run, if I've got any chance I'll have to get far enough away to hit her with my knives. She's getting closer, only about twenty feet away now, I need to buy some time, and if I don't have enough time to grab one of my knives. I throw the pack at Cerreo, just hoping to buy some time, she stabs it with the rod, there's a deafening explosion, and the last thing I see before I black out, perhaps forever, is the red of the bomb. After the red, it's all black.

**Okay, let me know what you guys think of this chapter. Five reviews and I'll update. And thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Some new reviewers, some dedicated reviewers, either way, thanks to all of you. **

**Mystery Hunter- Lol, I thought the pack was a good idea; but my friend actually wanted me to put in some explosives so I'm crediting him for that part. Thanks though, that was an incredibly nice review!**

**Laxxgoal31- Thanks, you always review my chapters!**

**Kyra Trebon- This chapter the action will not be as short, I promise. Thanks for the review; they all are really important to me!**

**AJLL- Thanks, you've been really great with reviewing my stories!**

**Megan- Thanks for the review! Sorry about the killing, but it is the Hunger Games!**

**Here's your update everybody!**

I see two paths in front of me, one leads to pain and suffering, the other one is an end of worldly concern. I stand at the crossroads for a long time before realizing that one means life, and the other means death. The death option was tempting, all I needed to do was take one step in that direction, and I wouldn't have to finish the Hunger Games. I lift my foot up, and then I remember my last and only visitor after I get picked for the reaping.

_Flashback_

_I'm still shell-shocked that I got picked. I'm waiting in our district's justice building, knowing that I probably won't have any visitors, I'm an orphan, I've got no family whatsoever since they died in a fire when I was three. Just then, I see Delleg, my crush since I was ten, step into the room. I didn't think she even knew I existed. She plays with her hair, "Listen, Cress, there's something I've been meaning to tell you…" Now's my only chance to tell her how I feel, chances are I'll never come back. I make a decision, and lean in, and kiss her, she's surprised for a second, but then she kisses me back. The kiss lasts about thirty seconds. We finally pull apart, and she smiles at me, "You'll come home, I know you will."_

I turn around, and step on the path that leads to pain and suffering, and immediately wake up. I'm still where the feast ended; I've got bad burns on my back, where the explosion hit me. Luckily, my knowledge of herbs saves me. I see a plant about twenty feet away, great for treating burns. I look for some water, but, failing to find that, simply chew them in my mouth. I spit them out, and apply them to my burns. Immediately afterwards I feel the relief, aaah. I remember the feast, the death of the girl I poisoned, the electric rod, and finally Cerreo's dieing. That just leaves Bawqe, the girl with the dark hair, and me. That girl is a mystery to me; I can't even remember what she scored. It's dark I realize, I wonder how long I've been out. The anthem starts to play, it seems to take forever, and when it finally ends, I see Cerreo's face projected into the sky. So, the explosion must have incinerated her.

Just then, I feel a massive shake of the ground. The Capitol must have decided that it's time for them to step in. For a second I'm shocked too much to move, then a tree lands next to me, and I realize it's time to run. I take off, dodging trees, even coming within an inch of a tree landing on me. I feel the terror racing through my body, but I know if I stop for a second I'm dead. I finally reach a clearing, the trees are gone. I suddenly hear a maniac laugh, no, it couldn't be, she was dead… but there was Cerreo. Alive and well, "Didn't you know I couldn't die? It takes more than an explosion to kill me."

"But, I saw the explosion hit you; I saw your face in the sky."

"All tricks of the Capitol, they want me to win."

She can't be real, I reach out to touch her, and she flips me onto the ground. She's real, real enough to pose a serious threat. She unsheathes her sword and charges me, I dodge her first strike and throw a knife at her. It's point blank range, I can't miss. Somehow though, she moves faster than possible, and the knife whizzes past her. I'm still a great fighter though, I send a roundhouse kick at her, and she ducks and sweeps my legs out from under me. No way, I was faster than her, I was sure of it. She couldn't be real there was no way. It wasn't possible. She thrusts her sword at me, and I barely roll out of the way, she's stronger than I remember too. She picks me up, I struggle, _she wasn't able to do that before either._ She brings her sword back, and drops to the ground. I finally managed to get in one hit sometimes that happens. She gets in many more hits, fights the battle better, but I get one hit, and win the fight. Strange, my knife is lodged in between her ribs, she's dead, but the cannon didn't go off.

I take my knife out, and stab her in the heart. Still no cannon. I take my knife out again… and see the tangled mess of wires. A robot. Does this mean all the other tributes are robots? Was I the only real person? Was this just some kind of sick game, where everyone knew the rules but me? No, I'd go crazy wondering about it, I had killed other tributes, I saw blood. Cerreo was just the Capitol messing with me, throwing in yet another twist. Like a fool, I fell for it. Cerreo was programmed to kill me. She almost succeeded.

I wonder if Bawqe and that other girl fought their own robots too. If they did, they won too, as I hadn't heard any cannons. The Capitol can send all the robots at me they want, I'll defeat them. I hear another cackling and feel a shiver run down my spine, that sound is not even human.

I turn around, and there's no one there. I look there for a second before turning back around. This time, I hear the cackle above me. I look up, still no one there. I start to run, still hearing the cackling. I suddenly turn around, and see what it is… and see the winner of the last Hunger Games. It's a robot, of course, but if it's anything like Lokey, I'm in for a tough battle. Lokey charges me, brandishing his choice weapon, a mace. He swings; I barely dodge, knowing that the fight was almost over in one blow. I throw a knife, but he deflects it with the mace. I throw another knife, but this one again misses. He gets in close now, swinging his mace. He's good, but I remember his tactics from last year, and am able to dive out of the way. I can't block the mace, if I do, my knife will go flying from my hand, leaving me with no weapon. I try to dance away, but he's fast, and one hit from that mace will send me flying… or dead.

I decide to take a chance, and throw two of my knives. He blocks the first one, but the second one catches him in the leg. He stumbles, and now I see the wires. I get an idea. He swings the mace at my head, and I duck and roll, coming up behind him. I slash at the back of his neck, the neck opens up, revealing wires. I reach at a wire, knowing that if I pick the wrong wire that I'll be dead. I cut a mess of wires… and the robot goes berserk. It starts swinging its mace wildly. It's got no control, but there's also no pattern, so it's just as dangerous as before. I decide that I should just run. He swings, and I jump back and take off. I sprint, feeling the thing coming after me. After I run 300 yards, I turn around. The robot's leg is slowing it down, it's still 100 yards away from me. I've got a clear throw. Just to be sure, I take three knives. The first one hits it in the chest, stopping it dead, the second in the throat, and the third in the center of its forehead. It falls to the ground dead. Its eyes once bright with artificial life are now dead. I go back, retrieve my knives, and walk away.

What a day, I think. I'm still thinking that when the arrow thuds into my side.

**What did everybody think? Was this chapter up to par, even better than par, or a disappointment? Were the robots a good idea, or did I just mess up this chapter with that? Please review people, same deal, when I get five reviews I will update.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kyra Trebon- Thank you so much for the review and compliment! I might've healed Cress a little bit fast, sorry about that!**

**Laxxgoal31- Lol, thanks.**

**Megan- Thanks, I'm getting a lot of compliments on this chapter! You were really nice! Also, I'm really sorry that it took me so long to post, I had a lot of work to do for baseball, it usually doesn't take me this long.**

**Emippy- Wow, I'm speechless, that might've been the nicest review I've ever gotten. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, it usually doesn't take me this long, it's just spring training is in full tilt, and coach is making me pitch a lot, so I don't have time. I'm really sorry, and I hope you'll still read and review!**

**Mystery Hunter- You know I can't thank you enough for reviewing so much! Here's you update!**

**Okay everybody, here you go.**

My knives fall to the ground. My eyes go wide with surprise, and then I fall to the ground. The arrow won't kill me, but with the pain, I'm struggling to stay conscious. I quickly pull the arrow out. Then, I see the girl running towards me. She isn't smiling, "Name's Geteo, sorry."

With that she thrusts her knife down at me. I manage to roll out of the way, my side is hurting, but I can fight. I jump up, and then see all the rock and trees around us fall into a pit where I can't see the end of.

We're now standing in what looks like a ten by ten circle, with no other way out than I guess to win the fight. Unless you can jump thirty feet, you'll fall to your death.

Geteo gasps, but while she's in shock I throw a knife at her. It just misses, and she takes out a knife too. She slashes at me, she's good, probably even better than me in a knife fight. I need a new strategy. I'm struggling to think of one, she's forcing me to the edge of the pit.

Just then, I hear and see an explosion, a piece of rock falls away, and into the pit. The place was rigged! Geteo stumbles back, unnerved by the explosion. I seize the opportunity, and jump up at her. She just manages to block my strike, but I follow through, and catch her on the leg. She bends down, and I'm about to finish her off, when a wave of pain shoots through my side.

I manage to stay upright; it's a good thing too, because first there's an explosion, and then the arena tips. It's now slightly sloped. No big deal, I move towards Geteo, and so does the platform. Another explosion sounds, and the platform is tipping even more. I realize that each explosion puts the platform even more precariously balanced. I throw a knife at Geteo, and while she's dodging it, I peer over the side.

Yep, the platform is now balanced on a long, fairly thin stalagmite. Again, an explosion sounds, and I realize that in three more explosions, the platform will fall, and both of us will die.

I need to end this. I rush at Geteo, a knife in each hand, and start wildly slashing. She parries, spins, and dodges, but she knows it's of no use. I am determined to kill her. She will die.

However, she's better than I thought, soon she presses me back, with the platform balanced like this I can't go towards the edge. I've got one shot, I fake a slash at her chest, and she brings her knife up, and I barrel her over.

I didn't think she'd die, but she starts sliding down the platform. I start to hope that the fight might be over, but no such luck. She manages to jump up, and charges me again. I block her strike, and slash low, but she jumps over it.

I decide it's to use some of my fighting skills, I scissor kick her. She sweeps low, and blocks it with a butterfly kick. I can't hide the shock in my eyes, a butterfly kick is hard enough, but to use it as a block? That's next to impossible, even I can barely do it, but she did it with ease.

Geteo laughs at my expression, and proceeds to lunge at my neck. I barely block her blow. She's gone crazy, she's laughing like a maniac now. There is no way that she's sane. She jumps at me, and pins me to the ground. She brings her knife down, but I kick her in the stomach, and she goes flying back, her knife hitting nothing but air.

Another explosion sounds, and I move to even the platform out, but so does Geteo! The platform tips big time now, we both go sliding down. I manage to grab a ledge, and see that Geteo did too. The platform is now almost at a ninety degree angle, with both of us hanging off the side. There's no way I can pull myself back up. My only chance is to hope I can hang on longer than Geteo, and then there will be a way off. Twenty seconds pass, and beads of perspiration run down my face. Thirty seconds pass, and my arms are aching. At forty seconds, a thick vein bulges in my neck. I look over to Geteo, she's not faring much better, but she is doing better. It's been one minute now.

A final explosion sounds, and the motion current knocks one of my hands off. I grope to get my hand back, but it's no use. I'm now balancing by one arm. I glance at Geteo, she has a smile on her face, and she knows I'm as good as dead with just one hand. Seconds start to feel like minutes. I can feel my fingers slipping; I'm close to the end. Geteo starts to talk, "You did well, but you can't win, I appreciate your effort, but only one can win, and that's going to be me."

Knowing that I'm dead, I find myself rooting for Bawqe, I don't want some crazy girl to win, I'd rather have Bawqe win. My hand, now beaded with perspiration is starting to slip. I've got about three seconds before I fall.

A crazy idea pops into my head, it's insane, but if it works I'll live. I take a deep breath, I have to do this before I fall or it won't work. Can I do it? The chances of it working are less than one percent, should I just wait and hope than Geteo will lose her grip. Can I do it? It pretty much ensures my death, but so does this. All of these thoughts flash through my head in less than second, followed by my final thought. I'm ready, I think.

With that, I let go.

**For all you people, there will be a next chapter, but it might be Cress dying at the bottom of the pit. Five reviews and I'll update, what did you guys think of the pit idea? Also, the fight was a lot longer, was that good or not so much? What about the end, was it good or awful? Let me know people!**


	7. Chapter 7

Every year I watched the Hunger Games, the tributes would fall in slow motion. In real life, that's not what happens, in real life you fall _fast._ I reach down, and grab a knife. If I kill her, I'm hoping I live. I fire the knife… and watch as it goes flying at her.

I've got it, there's no way she's going to live, the knife is going straight at her throat. Then, in one quick moment all my hope disappears. A breeze moves the knife, only one inch, but in knife throwing, one inch is _everything._

The knife thuds into the face of the cliff, missing her by less than a centimeter. The Capitol made that breeze, they want me dead, and the Capitol always gets what they want. The only question left is how much longer do I have until I die?

I've given up, I can't win. The Hunger Games is bigger than me. Then, I remember Delleg, I've got to win, if not just for her. I paw at the cliff face, looking for something to grab, but there's nothing. I've been falling for about five seconds now, how much farther can I fall?

I risk a look down, and see the ground rushing up to meet me. Woah, I didn't need my question answered that quickly. I make one last desperate attempt to grab something, and manage to get something.

My right shoulder is just about yanked out of it's socket, but I've got a handhold. I fumble around, and find a foothold too. It's over a hundred feet to get back up, but I have to try.

Fifty feet later, my arm's feel like they're on fire, and I can barely move my legs. I keep urging myself upwards though, I have to reach the top.

Another thirty feet, and I'm so close. I'm close to blacking out, but nothing can stop me now, there's only about thirty feet more, I can do it. Each foot feels like being shot with an arrow, but I'm making steady progress.

Ten more feet now, I've got this now, a new burst of confidence and hope helps me up, and I start climbing with renewed vigor. Then, I see the two sides of the cliff start to close. The Capitol can't do this to me! Not when I'm so close!

Funny how being faced with death always gives you a burst of adrenaline. I take off like a squirrel, climbing for all I'm worth. Nine more feet, eight, seven…

I've got eight seconds left, a foot per second is what I have to do to make it out in time. A foot per second is an okay time when you start, it's impossible after climbing over a hundred feet.

I can't stop now though, I take off, five more feet, four, my head and shoulders burst out. My stomach is now out too. I lift up my left leg, only my right leg is still in. I can feel the wall on my right leg now, it's going to come down to the last split second.

I use all the strength I've ever gotten, all that endurance training, pain, and strength training from martial arts. All of them are pain to the test, in this one moment, will I be strong enough?

Yes! I push out, I actually made it out! With that, I fall and pass out.

I'm so tired I don't even dream. I slowly awake, still in the realm of sleep, but getting out. I take a minute to savor the feeling of being half awake half asleep, before tipping the balance. I stretch out, and open my eyes.

As far as I can see there's sand. After an initial moment of confusion, the obvious question pops into my mind, where am I?

**Sorry guys, I know it's a short chapter; I just had to get that out of the way before I continue. My next chapter will be longer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, it's been almost two months. I just got swamped with finals and sports, and I could never find time. But I finally have an update for you guys! By the way, did any of you guys see the Heroes season finale? Yeah I know it was a while ago, but it was really good! Sylar is awesome, I really hope he comes back.**

Am I dead? What happened here? How long was I out? All of these questions flashed through my head in less than a second, I quickly realize I'm not dead. Survival mode kicks in, I need to find some water or I won't last long in this desert heat.

Two hours later I'm tired, I can't find water, the Capitol does not want me to win, it's all over. I slump to the sand, on all fours crawling. It's got to be about 120 degrees. Just then I see a little bit of water, a puddle. I make my way over and drink, it's good, it's real, it's enough to revive me.

I get up and survey the landscape, there's got to be some point, with just three tributes left the Capitol won't have me die of dehydration. There's no "fun" in that, I have to fight someone. I wander around, looking for anything, something living. I see an outline of a person, a girl, Geteo. She sees me and we run at each other. I take out one of my knives, and throw it at her. She steps to the side, and CATCHES the knife by the hilt. That's impossible, the knife had to be going about seventy MPH, you can't catch that, it's almost impossible just to dodge it.

The throws the knife back at me, the knife she threw was moving fast, way faster than my throw. I hit the sand, and the knife goes over me. I don't remember her being able to even throw knives well, much less throw them like that. We're close now, I slash at her with my knife, and she ducks low, then she picks me up and throws me to the ground.

There was no skill there, no martial arts like she used to do, just pure brute strength, inhuman strength. Wait a second, inhuman! She was another robot, that was how she able to do all that stuff. She was stronger and faster than Cerreo's robot though, this girl was unbeatable. She lunges, I duck, spin, and kick her legs out from under her. Or try to; it felt like my leg just hit a concrete wall, yow, that hurt.

She slashes at my head; she wants me to die. I l dive to the side, roll, jump up, and got hit with the equivalent of a one of those fancy Capitol cars. I literally went flying for ten feet, and landed on my back. The wind was knocked me out of me, and so was the fight. I think of Delleg, trying to make myself fight, but it's no use. Geteo slowly walks up to me, "You made it to the final two, but it's all over now." That's when I made my decision, I wasn't going to let a robot kill me, I wasn't going to die by hands that aren't even real. I've got one shot at this, Geteo lunges down, and I jump up, spin, and kick the knife out of her hand. I catch the knife, and stab up at Geteo. The knife hits its mark, Geteo stops, a look on her face that can only be described as shock, and falls to the ground. The robots control box is cut in half, I won. I'm in my moment of triumph when I fell something thud into my back, and then everything goes dark.

I open my eyes, and see the same arena as before, not the desert arena, but the real one, I'm back. The Capitol must have shot me with some high tech needle to knock me out but not give me pain, and placed me back here.

My joy is quickly cut short though as I remember the only remaining tribute, Bawqe my friend, the person who has saved my life over and over I now have to kill. The Capitol must be laughing right now, this is probably the most popular Hunger Games ever right now, an epic showdown is coming up. Could I really kill him? I hate what the Hunger Games have turned me into, but yes, I have to kill him, I don't have a choice, if I want to see Delleg I have to kill Bawqe.

I hear the famed voice of Claudius Templesmith, "Congratulations to the final two tributes of the annual Hunger Games sixty. You have each defeated your robots, a daunting challenge and now you must face each other. Ladies and Gentlemen prepare yourselves for a battle of the ages, a battle to the death…" there is a pause and then "a battle between Cress Eyan and Bawqe Eyan, brothers separated at birth."

I'm shell shocked for a second but then I recover. They're lying of course, I know my name is Cress Eyan, but that's not Bawqe's last name. Is it?

Just then I hear a branch snap and then there's Bawqe's voice, "You're really Cress Eyan?" I can hear the shock in his voice.

"Yes, you're really Bawqe Eyan?" I ask doubtfully.

"Yes."

My job just got a whole lot harder.

**I know it took me so long to update and I'm so sorry! Please review though! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, this is the last chapter, I am really sorry it took me so long to update, but here it is, the last chapter the final showdown!**

"I don't think I can kill my brother." I say.

"I can." Bawqe says.

With that, he charges me, the spear goes flying at me, I jump to the side as the spear just misses me. Bawqe has a heck of an arm. He takes out his other spear and slashes at me, I block his strike, dodge, and block again. "Bawqe, listen to me, it doesn't have to be like this, we can figure out a way so we don't have to kill each other."

"You listen to me, I don't know about you, but I've got friends, and family waiting for me back home, I will win."

"They're not your real family, you know that now."

"They've treated me like I was, it doesn't matter."

I see my opening, and throw my knife; the knife hits the spear and sends it flying far out of reach. I now have five knives left, and Bawqe has no weapons.

"This is your last chance to surrender, otherwise you will die Bawqe."

His reply is to send a punch at my head; I easily dodge it, and flip him over, using his momentum against him. He hits the ground hard; the wind is knocked out of him. My knife is inches from his throat; I could kill him with a flick of my wrist.

"Do it," he spits out, "kill me,"

I hesitate and he reaches back, takes something out of his pocket, and throws it at the ground, instantly a ton of smoke appears, I cough, and when I look Bawqe is gone, I realize I've missed my chance, now I have to get out of the smoke before it kills me, I sprint, and after a few seconds of sprinting I reach out into the fresh air. I take in a deep breath of fresh air.

What was that? Did Bawqe make that? How did he do that? Then I remember the explosion the night Cerreo died at the feast, the one that convinced her that the pack I had didn't contain the bomb. Bawqe did that; he has to be from district three, meaning he made that himself.

I'm still torn about Bawqe, I don't want to kill my own brother, but he is going to kill me if I don't kill him. What should I do? I finally decide that I have to kill him, for Delleg.

I check out as much as the arena as I possibly can, and yet I still can't find him, I don't know where he is, I don't know why he is like he is, I don't even know who he really is. He might be my brother, but Delleg is more like family than him, he will die, I am coming back to district seven.

Just then I see spear hurtling at me, it catches me into the arm and I fall to the ground, looks like I've found him. I pull the spear out, and then fall to the ground as I feel the excruciating pain. Now the playing field is even, I'm a better fighter but I'm hurt, he might even have the advantage now. I see him about fifty yards away. He takes out another spear and throws it at me; I manage to just roll out of the way. I jump up and face him, the brother who isn't my brother.

I charge him as he charges me, he takes out his last spear and I take out my knives. I throw three knives at him, the first one he dodges, the second he blocks with the spear and the third just whistles past his head. I've got two knives left. We reach each other and he slashes at me. His spear is about fifteen feet long so he definitely had the length advantage. I block his thrust, duck, roll, jump up, and throw my second to last knife at him, it was a perfect throw, but it hits his spear.

Damn, that would've ended it, now I'm down to my last knife and he has the longer weapon by far. He thrusts his spear, and I barely dodge it. That's when I remember what I was taught when your opponent has the longer weapon. You have to get in close, past their guard, especially with a spear because only the tip is sharp and the rust is just wood. He thrusts his sword and I duck and somersault towards him, I jump and slash at him with my knife. He blocks it with his spear but it cuts the wood in half, he no longer has a weapon. Bawqe tries to sweep my legs out from under but I jump over it, and slash at his side, I finally find my mark and Bawqe falls to the ground. The wound is by no means fatal, but it is enough to bring Bawqe down.

I stand over him with my knife, and realize what this has come to. Not only were two good people fighting to the death, they were also allies, friends, and even brothers. The Hunger Games changed people, and I was becoming one of those people, I was just like those people I used to feel sorry, the victors who were now but a hollow shell of what they used to be. The people who had gone from scared tributes to defeated men and women.

But then again, what choice did I really have? If I ever wanted to see Delleg again I would have to kill Bawqe, I promised myself right there and then that I wouldn't be like the past victors that weren't careers. I wouldn't be the victor who tried to forget the Hunger Games and put on a fake show of cheerfulness, when deep down they were wishing they had died in the Hunger Games. Nor would I be the victor who was so changed by the Hunger Games they were driven insane. And I definitely wouldn't be the victor who was so depressed they refused to even to go outside.

While I was lost in my thoughts Bawqe jumped up and took my knife and one of his spears. I couldn't believe that I had just missed my chance to win the whole thing. I ran, even with all my training I couldn't fight Bawqe if he had a knife and spear. Suddenly I felt very tired; a look to my right showed me just the thing that would end all the madness. I held my hand up showing the berries in them so all of Panem would know that I meant to do this. I put the berries in my mouth and swallowed.

Cress fell to the ground, finally at peace. Bawqe saw him and couldn't believe what he had just done. Bawqe had known he would win because he had the weapons, but he was in shock that Cress would just give up and swallow the berries. He walked over to Cress, "I am truly sorry."

Cress's eyes sprang open and he jumped up, before Bawqe could move had grabbed his knife and stabbed Bawqe in the throat and it was all over.

My plan had worked; I was going home, but the happiness I felt was rivaled by the sadness I felt over killing Bawqe, the cannon hadn't gone off yet, but Bawqe was seconds away from death. I walked over to Bawqe, "No, I am truly sorry." And then the cannon went off.

**So what did you think? I know it was really sad; I am tearing up a little bit as I finished the story, but I want to know what everyone thought of the last chapter? Was the fake suicide a good idea? Did you expect Cress to win? Did you really think Cress was dead? What did you think of Cress's internal struggle?**


End file.
